Home
by skyrab94
Summary: Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm really nervous and excited all at the same time! This story is following a girl named, Isabella Jones (OC) as she tries to find a place that she can call "home". If you feel like it, please write a review. Questions and concerns will be answer in a PM. I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Did you ever just have a really bad day? Not, "Oh, I missed the bus." or, "I forgot my homework." But a day where you lose a friend or people that you had faith in suddenly turned their backs on you, or having your reputation destroyed by someone you may not even know. No? Well hello, my name is Isabella Jones and I'm about to tell you about my really bad day.

My day started early in the morning and if there is one thing you should know about me, it is that I'm not a morning person. Never was, and I don't think I'll ever be one. So, of course waking up early to go to class was already a bad start to my day. Luckily, it was only a half day and I didn't have to go to work afterwards. It was nice. I decided that when I got home I would go on my computer and play on it with the bedroom window open, but while I was walking home my friend caught me off guard and invited me to the park. I agreed because I haven't hanged out with her for a while, so I would have felt pretty bad if I just said NO.

On our way to the park, we talked about senseless things: boys (which I had no luck with), our jobs (which I hate), and everything else that wasn't really important. As much as it seemed like I was downplaying our conversation, I was actually enjoying it and, as lonely as this may seem, I almost craved it. When we reached the park we met up with a group of students from school. Among them, there were boys, cute boys at that. I got nervous as all hell, and whispered to my friend, "What the hell is going on?" She told me to relax, that we were all just going to hang out as friends. (Yes, because usually group of friends have an equal amount of girls and boys that can be paired off.) The guy I was paired with was handsome, but you can tell by the way he's dressed and the way he talked that he only wanted one thing. I mean, as a female it was almost impossible for me not to roll my eyes at everything he was saying to me and to not give him back a smart-ass remark. Here's an example of one of the lovely things he said to me:

"Hey, do you want to get out of here, I know this really great hotel we can go to."

I replied, "No, I'm fine I don't want my friends to worry about where I went to."

But his argument was, "Oh no, its fine. I'm sure they'll be too busy to notice us."

Jesus! Is that all this guy talks and thinks about? Sex? Is this what I'm going to have to put up with if I want a boyfriend? Just as I was losing hope and sanity, one of my friends jumped up, then started yelling at the guy she was talking to and started to run away. Since I wasn't too interested in my "date", I ran after her just to get lost in the city after following her for 20 minutes. I looked around confused and decided to take out my phone and started to panic because I realized it was dead. Lucky I still had money on me, but this didn't look like the part of town where you wanted to take out money to count how much you had left.

As I tried to walk back, I got lost even more and when I asked for directions it just made it worse. Finally, after an hour I found my way back just to find that my friends were talking about me. The "date" asked them, "Are you guys really friends with her? Yeah, the whole time she was just talking about video games and comic books, she really needs to learn to grow the fuck up." They answered, "Yeah we tried to get her out of the house and hook her up, but it's almost hopeless." which the "date" replied, "Hell! When she wasn't talking about 'Batman' she was talking about sex! I think your friend is a slut." I was pissed off that he was lying about our conversation, but it made me even more pissed off that my friends believed everything that he was saying. It's amazing the power you have over people when you're extremely attractive. As soon as he said that, they all started laughing. I didn't understand what was so funny, but whatever. "God I couldn't stand having her in my hindsight anymore, that's why I just got up and played that whole scene out. I knew Miss goodie-two-shoes-slut would try to catch up to me to cheer me up" They started to laugh louder and I decided that it was time for me to go away to get a drink. Sadly I'm only 17, so when I went to the diner, I tried to get drunk off of orange juice, but then I realized how stupid that was, so I ordered apple cider instead. On my fifth cup, the server laughed and said to me that she thought I had enough. I looked at her and frowned. I told her that it wasn't, so she asked me, "What's wrong". Usually a drunken person would have spilled their feelings, but I told her it was nothing and started to leave after paying. While I was leaving she said, "Just remember, everybody needs somebody". I didn't know if she meant that in a friendly way, or a romantic way, or that I should really tell someone my feelings, but it doesn't matter now... does it?

When I got home, it was about 10 o'clock at night. I was happy that my school/work week was over, because for the next two days I can just read my manga, comic books, fan fiction, and watch anime, but of course getting to my bed wouldn't be so easy. I encounter my mother, when she saw me she made a few comments about my appearance, and then went on to talk about how she looked when she was my age. I never thought myself to be ugly; everyone else around me would call me pretty, so why does she have to verbally abuse me? Isn't your home supposed to be your safe haven?

After being verbally abused by my mom, my aunts came down stairs and started to yell at me asking, "Why are you just getting home at 10 o'clock at night?" and about how I was probably messing around with boys. I ignored them and went straight to my room. Trust me if you had to deal with something like that for a long time, you learn how to ignore it. I usually block it out by going into my fantasy world. That day, I decided to read Batman comics since that was my favorite thing to do at that moment. I got lost in my imagination and started to imagine that I was fighting crime and was beating people up. Even though in real life I wouldn't want to be there, I don't think I can survive a day in that world. I would most likely be raped, killed, or even worse. After a while I heard laughter outside my door. I started to wonder if that's how the Joker's laughter sounds, like horrible laughter that's appointed at your pain and flaws.

Soon afterwards, I went on Myspace (remember that that used to be a thing). I went to my page and I found that my "friends" did the unspeakable. What I saw was a porno of a working lady with my face on her body. It had a link attached to it which took me to YouTube. When I saw what the video was, I reported it right away, but by that time the damage was already done. 3,000,000 views and it was only up for 5 hours. Not soon after I heard a bang at the door and began to panic. I closed the internet window to open the door and saw my mom in a fit of rage. She started to yell and curse and told me I was nothing, which I didn't really care about since I was so use to it, but it's the next part that got to me. She told me to get my things and get out. That if I wanted to be a whore then it's not going to be done under her roof. I tried to reason with her, saying "I get good grades and I worked. Where would I have the time?" She then said "I work as a whore". I didn't say anything. I know she was just mad and I would have to wait it out until she's not angry anymore.

I packed up my things just in case she was serious, then I went on to lock my door. She came back with-in the minute I was done and started to bang on the door. She yelled and told me to open it. I didn't listen and waited until she tired herself out. After an hour or two my dad came home and that's when I decided to unlock my door. I went down stairs to eat and found that my mom was yelling at him. Telling him what was on YouTube and he said that he already knew. He looked at me and shook his head. At that moment my heart broke. I can understand my mom, but my dad. He was the only person, the only male that I could have put my trust in as much as he could put his trust in me, but I guess I was wrong. After that I grab my suit case, money, a few manga and batman comics and left. It was 2 a.m. I'm really not a morning person.

Now I'm here walking. I arrived at an ATM and I took out all of my money. I now have $4,000 in total. I know that this is a dangerous amount to carry around, but I don't care. All I want to do is escape from everything. After taking out the money, I started to walk to see if I could catch a grey hound and go somewhere far far away. As I was walking an old lady walked up to me and asked me for help. She said that in return she'll give me something. I looked at her "I will help you, but I'll do it for free". She looked at me and laugh which shook me a little bit. She told me that she just wanted somebody to walk her home, that's all. It seemed easy enough so I agree like the goodie-two-shoes I am. As we walked she started to talk to me,

"What's your name?"

I start to answer, "Isab-"

She cuts me off, "Oh that's nice. Are you going home?"

So, I start answering, "No. I ran aw-"

She cuts in again, "Oh, how sad! Why?"

I reply quickly, "It's been a really ba-"

Cuts in, surprisingly, "But that's today, tomorrow is another day."

I grumble, "That's not the ca-"

She cuts me short, "Well maybe it's a sign something really good is going to happen. Once you hit rock bottom, you can only go up."

This conversation is starting to annoy me, but I'm keeping my cool. After being a bit annoyed I noticed my surroundings and realized we were in an alley way. How could I've been so stupid? How did I not notice? She probably saw me take mon-

She cuts my thought off, "Don't worry I don't want your money."

I look at her surprised as she opens an oddly placed door and walks inside. I didn't want to follow her, but she insisted that I did. I looked at her and shook my head, but she told me that it was going to rain. I laugh and said, "There's not a cloud in the sky". As I'm talking she started to reach for something. I thought she was ignoring me again, but she pulled out an umbrella and put it over my head and just like that it started to rain. I gave her a crazed look, and then walked in.

I thought her house was going to be really damp and creepy, but instead it was surprisingly warm and inviting. The walls were a light blue and had white trimming and the carpet was fluffy. As I walked in, I put my suitcase on the side. She ushered me in and told me to sit down and relax. After sitting down I looked around. Strangely I saw no photos of family members. It made me wonder if she was just by herself. As I was waiting in the room, a dog missing its hind legs came out and looked at me. I went up to pet it, but a cat with 3 legs jumped out of nowhere and scared me. I jumped back and sat back down on the couch before any more animals could come out to give me a heart attack. When she came back into the room, she brought back a tea kettle and cups and offered me some. I thanked her and began to drink the tea, but not without sniffing it first. She then smiled and told me that she was serious when she said she was going to do something for me. I looked at her.

Her voice came out, "I can give you anything you want."

I replied quickly, "You can't give me anything that I want."

I started to laugh after I answered. She began to laugh with me and it made me quiet down, her laugh is pretty creepy.

She looked at me seriously, "Please pick something so we can start the ritual."

So, I chose to ask for something, "Take me here."

I showed her my batman comic and she smiled, replying,

"Oh. That's an interesting choice."

I reply, "Yeah, but can yo-"

Cuts me short again, "Of course I can do it."

I pause and think of what to say, "….."

"….."

Finally I begin, "When do we-"

She cuts in, "Right now."

I didn't want to say anything, because I felt like I was going to snap if she cut me off one more time. She looked at me and told me that she was sorry, but I'm way too predictable. I didn't know what to say so I just stared at my feet. She then cupped my face into her hands and told me "It's okay to be boring if that's who you are, it's better to be a boring "you" instead of an interesting "someone" else." I didn't know what that meant, but I just nodded my head. She told me that I was a good person and that's the only reason why she's doing this for me in the first place. I followed her into a room which was creepy, but cool at the same time. It was black and white with a table, two chairs and a single book in the middle. I brought my suitcase because she told me to, but I left everything that had batman with her. She told me it would be weird if I had any books and clothes with the logo and things with their history in it. I deleted all my batman pictures on my phone and everything related to it. I put my money and phone into a water proof bag, then into my pocket. As soon as I was done, we started. She closed the door and that scared me a little. I mean this room was small and it had no windows. So I just sat there as she picked up the book and started,

"I CALL UPON THE GOD OF THE REALMS TO SEE IF ISABELLA JONES IS WORTHY ENOUGH TO ENTER THE REALM OF BATMAN! I CALL UPON YOU TO LET HER IN!"

As she was talking the room started to spin and I started to panic.

The old woman continued, "SHE HAS BEEN PLACED INTO A SITUATION THAT SHE DOES NOT DESERVE AND WANTS TO BE DELIVERED FROM THE TORTURE THAT SHE WOULD HAVE TO ENDURE! PLEASE TAKE HER TO WHERE SHE WANTS TO GO!"

Suddenly the room started to shake and fall apart. I looked at her. I wanted to tell her to stop, but I was way too scared to speak. Just to make this situation worse a creepy as hell voice started to talk in a relaxed, but loud tone,

"We deem her worthy, but it would be up to her to make her own destiny."

The old woman asks, "WILL YOU NOT HELP HER?!"

The Voice responds, "We will only help her when we feel she needs it most!"

She answers for me, "WE AGREE TO YOU TERMS!"

My voice finally unfreezes, "Wait! What?!"

The Voice answers, "Then what is done is done!"

Right after those words, everything went back to normal. I looked at her and laughed. I told her that, that was a really good trick. She smiled at me, put my suitcase on my lap and push my chair back. I yelled, expecting to hit the floor, but only found myself free falling which made me panic even more. I started to go through what seemed like the twilight zone then found myself being spit out of a giant tornado or whirlwind, I don't know what it was. When you think some lady just drugged you and is stealing your organs, you don't know what to think. All I know is that I'm falling and I don't know if I'm going to survive. As soon as I blinked, I found myself in the same room the old lady took me to, but she wasn't there. I checked my body to see if any of my organs were missing, but thank god I was still in one piece. I checked my money and saw that it went from $4,000 to $10,000. I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw that. I got up to see if I can find her and thank her, but she wasn't in the room. When I left the room, the apartment was gone. When I stepped outside the door it slammed shut behind me. I ran to open it back up but the room turned into a dirty public bathroom. It made me wonder if I sniffed cocaine, killed someone, took their money, and fell asleep in this bathroom. When I checked my phone it was 7 o'clock in the morning and everyone was starting their day. I walked out of the alleyway and saw wanted signs of The Joker plastered all over the wall. I walked to a store that was selling TV's and saw that the News was on, "Today on the 7 o'clock news: Gotham is safe once again thanks to Batman" I panicked, "Wait no…. no."

A random guy turned and looked at me,

"What? You don't like batman?"

I quickly try to answer, "No... It's just … He's not real..."

The guy responds, "That's what everyone thought but low and behold he's here and he's keeping us safe every day & night."

I don't know what to do... I don't know what to say… I …. I'm really here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked around at my surroundings and took everything in. I'm dumbfounded, happy, excited, and scared all at the same time by these sights. I didn't know what to do first. Look for Batman maybe? But it was a bad time, he only comes out at night or at least when it's really dark. As I was thinking, I thought about what I should make as my first priorities. I thought about how I should look for somewhere to sleep or at least somewhere I can call home of a short while. As I was walking around the city, I started to ask questions about where I can go. But everyone was either too busy to deal with me or would just try to flirt with me. No one was helpful or useful.

Eventually, I came across a motel, but they charged by the hour. Only God would know what I would find in that motel, eww. After walking for a while longer, I started to get hungry, so I stopped looking for a hotel and started to look for a place to eat. While looking, I found a diner to stop and eat at. I sat in a booth and put my suitcase next to me. I felt so hopeless as I just stared at the ceiling. How is this any better than the situation I was in? Now I don't know anyone (on a personal level at least) and no one can help me since... How am I going to explain this situation to someone I just met? I ate my food while carelessly thinking. While taking a bite of my food I looked up and saw a guy with black hair. Something in me made me stare at him much longer than normal and the waiter came up to me whispering, "Don't waste your time sweetie. That's Richard Grayson and not only is he too old for you, but you're not his type." I just sat there with my eyes wide open. I didn't know how I should have felt about sitting behind thee Dick. I wondered and thought, "If he is already a man, does that mean he is Nightwing at this point?" I didn't know how I should have felt at that time, so I just sat back and stared at his back. Like a creep.

I started to wander into my thoughts, "Did Jason already die? Is Tim or Damian in the picture yet, or do they even exist here?" I started to eat again and stared at his back for the next 30 minutes. When he left, I came back to my senses. Not wanting to seem like a creep, I waited about 10 minutes before leaving. After walking around aimlessly, I check my phone and it was 9 o'clock. I started to panic a little. This isn't a place where I wanted to get lost at night. I went back to the love motel and sighed, "It looks I have to stay here tonight." I went up to the clerk and, oh my, he was a really good looking guy.

"Hello. How much is a room for a night?"

"Wow, you want a room for the whole night? I need to hang out with you."

He looked at me and gave me a smug smile. I lower my eyes to the ground and started to speak in a lower tone.

"….. Please, just tell me."

"50 dollars."

50 dollars for one night!? I started to wonder if I should stay here for a week, but then I thought about why that would be a bad idea.

Shady part of town, the people here look like rapist and killers, and this guy looks like he sells girls off to be prostitutes. I mean, he doesn't look creepy, but something about him didn't rub me the right way. I handed him the money and he handed me the key, but not without holding it so I would have to say something else to him. "Thank you", he smiled, then let the key go. What was that all about? When I reached the motel room, it was dirty, dark, and damp. I thought I saw a roach run across the room, but that wouldn't have surprised me. I felt like if I touched anything, I would have had weird white stains on my hands. I locked the door and put a chair against it just in case someone tried to get in. Now I have time to ready a weapon, for self-defense of course.

The windows were rusted shut, so I didn't have to worry about anyone coming in through them. The first thing on my mind was to take a bath. I went in my suit case and pulled out my bra, underwear, and a night gown. I went in the bathroom, but I didn't strip without looking around for any hidden cameras. I watched way too many TV shows not to worry about this and I'll be damned if I find a soft bootleg porno of me out there.

I was able to find two hidden cameras and blocked them out right away, I looked around for more, but that seemed to be it. After taking a nice long shower, I went to the mirror to check myself out. I looked at my hair and began to wrap it so I can tie it down. Then I looked at my dark gray eyes….. Wait dark gray eyes? My eyes are supposed to be brown, not gray. I wanted to panic, but I kind of liked it too much. I mean, the only way you can tell they were gray was if I was standing in the light. It's not that I don't like different colored eyes, it's just weird for me.

As I was focusing on my new eye color, I heard a loud bang at the wall. I thought someone was getting killed, but a girl started to moan and a guy started to yell god awful things at her. I quickly put on my clothes and left the bathroom, as soon as I entered my room, I heard it echo with moans, pleads for more, and disgusting sounds I rather not describe. It was disgusting, but I ignored it and tried to fall asleep. In my thoughts I spoke to myself, "Today was kind of an uneventful day, but I'm not going to be stupid and put my life on the line for someone to save me. Yes, I saw Nightwing. But, I didn't even get to say anything to him."

The next morning, I got up and got ready to leave. I went back to the office, but no one was there, so I left the key on the table and began to leave, but I saw a letter on the table. The letter had my door number on it, so I picked it up and read it.

"The girl you told us about in 1G sound to be a promising piece. She seems nice and easy to deceive. We'll pick her up at 4 o'clock. Make sure no one is around. We'll have drugs just in case she puts up a fight, which I doubt."

My information was on the bottom of the letter.

Name: Isabella Jones; Age: 17; She is mixed. She could be black and something else. Has grey eyes. ; Height: 5'6'; Weigh: 140(ish) pounds; Brown shoulder length hair that is a little longer at the back.

I was shocked that he was able to tell that I was mixed, but I guess my new colored eyes gave that away. I'm not light skin, but then again I'm not that dark either. I took out my phone to check the time, and it was 4:10... Wait. So, if he's not here and this letter is here and it's 4:10...

"So, is she really that attractive?"

"Yeah and she's way too nice for her own good."

"Are you sure she's a virgin?"

"Trust me. He he he. When you meet her, you'll know she's a virgin."

"She better be. The boss is looking forward to meeting her, if you know what I mean."

Ohhhhh I knew I was right. Ugh! Why don't I ever listen to myself?! I quickly took my suitcase and hid underneath the desk. I stood still as quietly as possible because if there is something I'm good at, it's being unnoticed. They walked in and he got a spare key. My mind paused, "Oh... Shit. I just remembered that I left the key on the table." I prayed to god that none of them would notice it. I think God heard me because they got the spare key and left. After they both left the office, I slowly counted to ten before leaving. I quickly got up and ran with my suitcase. As soon as I opened the door, I was going to start running for my life, but instead I got grabbed and I started to panic. I kicked him in the balls which made him drop me and ran like Usain Bolt. The guy yelled out and his partner and the motel owner came out. The Motel owner started to run after me while the guy got his friend and jumped in the van to chase after me. My mind raced with my legs, "Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, Jesus, SOMEONE come help me!" I ran about a block before I heard the van screech around the corner and come towards me. I knew I should have gone to the gym more often, but it's not like I would have known I was going to be chased down by creeps. While I was running, a second van came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of me and trapped me. What did I do to deserve this? Right now, at this moment I knew I had to fight for my life. Even if I there is not a superhero around, and even though I'm not a superhero, I have to defend myself, I have to stand up for myself. I have to fight for myself.

I put my suit case down and stood there. As they started to approach me I stood my ground with weak knees. One of the guys pulled out a needle and smiled at me. I looked at him and kicked him right in the balls with all my might. He went down and that was when his friend came at me. I didn't have any fighting experience, but I watched enough violent movies to know what to do. As the guy ran towards me I hit him right in the solar plexus. I heard the air come out of his lungs as a large cough. As he went down, I hit his spine and finally he hit the ground. Right then, I was feeling pretty good about myself. The third guy came and he looked a bit more skilled than the others. He punched me down and he stood over me. I acted like I was wailing over the hit, but when he went to pick me up, I grabbed the syringe and stabbed it into his neck. As he went down, I got back up to fight the other two, but when I looked, they were still on the floor. I started to look around to see who else was there. I didn't see anyone so I picked up my suitcase to walk away, but as soon as I turned around I saw who did it. Sweet baby Jesus, it was Batman. I stared at him for about a minute until one of us decided to say something.

Batman spoke first, "Hi."

I greeted him back, "Hey."

Batman began to scold me, "Are you okay? You shouldn't take on guys like that. You should have called for help right away."

My mind replied for me, "Oh, sorry."

He continues, "Call the cops."

I finally speak for myself, "I don't know their number..."

He then questions me, "Are you from out of town, or are you running away from home?"

I answer, "Both."

Batman pauses and says, "... Oh. When the cops come, they'll send you back home. I'm sure your problems can't be that bad."

I tell him, "You don't understand... I can never go back home."

He asks, "Why? Did you do something horribly unforgivable?"

I mumble, "No…"

He almost sounds like he is interrogating me, "Then why can't you go back?"

How the hell was I going to explain that I'm from another universe? He'll think I'm a psychopath! I need to get out of this situation... and fast.

I angrily talk back at him, "Get away from me. You don't know me or my situation. Thank you for your non-needed help, but I'm going to go now."

He steps to the side and blocked my path.

I look at him and say, "I don't need your help, please move."

His answer to that is, "Sorry, but I can't let a young girl like you on the loose. You don't think there are more guys like this that want to take advantage of you?"

I stepped back.

I look him in the eyes and reply, "Listen, I don't need you and as you can clearly see, I can take care of myself. Now, Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

He looked at me and I blushed. Thank god I'm black or else my face would have been red like a stop light. He called the cops and kept me from leaving until they came. The cops took me and the thugs that attacked me in to the police station. They asked me a bunch of questions, but I didn't want to answer any of them. How could I? All I wanted to do was go home. Not in my universe, but a place that I feel like I belong in. A place that is my safe haven. A place where I can feel loved.

After forever passed by, they finally let me leave. They just killed another day for me. I stood there for 10 hours in questioning. It would have been at least a little bit more interesting if Gordon was interviewing me, but no, it was just some cop that I didn't know. I still played their game, I know if I didn't, those guys would attack me the first chance they got. The cops asked me if I wanted to be taken home, but I told them no. I left with my suitcase and wondered what I was going to do. If the old lady wanted to teach me a lesson, I think I've learned it, but I still feel like my parents wouldn't take me back in. I just wanted a home. "I met Batman so... can I please leave now? Can I go back to a place I truly know?" Getting lost in my thoughts, I just kept walking until I reached a doughnut shop. I went in to eat. After ten minutes, two cops came in, looked at my case, sat behind me, and started talking.

Cop number 1 started, "Wow. Can you believe that she took out three guys by herself?"

The second one answered, "Yeah, she better watch her back. Word gets around quick even if they're in prison."

Ugh, what did I get myself into?

Cop number 1 asked, "They work for Black Mask, right?"

Black Mask? But he isn't in that type of business. Is he?

The second cop replied, "True, I heard he's in that business now. Humph. They missed out. She would have come up for a pretty penny. Hell I would pay a lot for her."

I almost yelled out, "Excuse me?!"

The second cop jumped and quickly said, "OH SORRY! We didn't notice you there."

The cops started to laugh nervously.

I angrily responded, "Yeah, you guys didn't."

Cop number one pleaded to me, "Please, don't tell our boss."

I smile and say, "Oh really? Well I have a good idea. You guys will take me to a hotel and pay for it."

The second cop answers for them, "WHAT! Are you crazy little girl?"

I sigh, "Oh well. I guess your boss will love to hear how you guys were talking in a nasty way about me, a little girl."

They looked at me and sighed. We finally reached a hotel. It wasn't "The Plaza" but, anything was better than that motel.

As we walked in, all eyes were on me, but I wasn't shocked by the reaction. If someone came in with two cops, I would have wanted to see who it was to. As we got to the clerk, they asked if I can have a normal size room. I corrected them and said, "Normal size Suite." They both looked at me and I gave them a serious face. They looked back at the lady. After typing on her computer, she looked at them, "Well if you want her to be able to sleep here for a month it's going to be $15,500." The look the cops gave me was priceless. It looked like they were considering what was more important, Keeping their job or spending over 15k on some little girl to keep her mouth shut. She smiled me and asked me why are they doing this. I frown at her, "It's because I have no home or family and I never experience anything nice. They offered to let me stay here because they felt bad for me, but that does seem expensive. I'm sorry to everyone." As I started to fake cry, the receptionist frowned, then looked at the cops. She started to type on the computer. After a bit she told us that the stay at the hotel would be free for 3 weeks and a half so all they had to pay was $2,000. The cops looked a bit more relaxed and paid for it with their credit cards. I guess they went half and half. She smiled at me and handed me the key. I smiled at her and said thank you to her and to the cops. They just snarled at me and left. I would have waited for the bell hop, but I was too excited. I hopped into the elevator and pressed the 10th floor button repeatedly. I was so happy, I finally had a decent temporary home. Someplace I can go to and feel safe, or at least a little bit safer. I put my things down, took a bath and decided to sleep. When I woke up, it was 8 o'clock and I decided to go out. I got dressed in what I thought was a decent outfit. I wore tight fitting black jeans, a white camisole and grey cardigan with a decorative scarf that is grey, white, and black. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed that I looked like a hipster. The only thing that I was missing was the hat and glasses. I put on my black knee high boots, took a bag, and exited the temporary home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I left the hotel and began to explore the streets of Gotham once again. As I walked further away from the hotel, I wondered what I should do first. I took 1,000 dollars with me and decided that maybe I should be irresponsible with it. No one knows me here, so I can do whatever I want. Well almost everything. As I'm walking, I see a club and decide I should go check it out. I put a little make up on before getting closer, hoping I can get in just on looks. As I walked up to the door, the bouncer looked at me and lowered his eyes.

The bouncer begins to speak, "Little girl I hope you're not trying to get in."

I ask a question as a response, "Why do you think I'm a little girl?"

I tried to ask in a flirty manner as I looked at him innocently.

The bouncer sighs and says, "Please don't talk like that. I feel like a pedophile when you do. Not only do you sound like a little girl, but you're dressed like an angst teenager. And who did your make up? It's not Halloween. So scram, jail bait."

I frowned and turned to walk away. That guy really brought my mood down. As I was beginning to walk away from the club, two guys started to fight over a blonde chick and two girls started to fight over some guy that wasn't even worth it. As the bouncer was letting people in, he looked up and ran over to break up the fight. I just slipped in with the group that was let in and acted like I was a part of them.

As I walked in, the music became so loud, you could feel your body move with the bass of every song. It was dark inside and the lights were flashing to the techno and dubstep. I looked over at the bar and saw girls were kissing girls and guys were cheering them on. Some females were in cages set around the club and were dancing in bikinis. Some people were on the dance floor, looking like they lost their mind. I'm not use to this kind of scene, it made me wonder how people can do this all the time without getting a headache. I would usually just sit at home and read or go on the computer, but this was new to me. It was exciting. For the first time in my life I wanted to be… Bad. I made my way over to the bar and ordered a drink. I told him that I wanted a rum and coke, but mostly rum. I drunk it straight and knew right away that it was a bad idea. The room didn't spin, but I knew I should have stopped at that. I paid the bartender plus tip and decided that I should dance. I got to the dance floor and I started to shake my ass like a fool. Needless to say, this got a lot of attention. Guys started to walk up to me asking if they can get a dance with me. I only danced with two guys, and wow I didn't know I had moves, not just shaking my ass, but moving my feet. I even broke out and did the chicken dance.

After downing another rum and coke, I started to feel tired, so I checked my phone and notice that it was now 2 o'clock in the morning. I left to go back my temporary home. I was happy that I was kind of smart about my drinking, I only felt a little tipsy. While I was walking, I started to think that I made a wrong turn because the streets were starting to look dark and creepy. I put my guard up and walked faster. As I went around a corner, I bumped into an incredibly large man. He spun around and sounded pissed:

The guy yelled, "HEY WHAT THE FU-?!"

As he looked at me, his tone changed from a pissed off demon, to a slick devil.

He smiled and softly said, "Oh, hello young lady. If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was tap me. Do you want me to start by tell you my name? It would be a good idea, so you'll know what you'll be screaming out to tonight."

Oh this is a bad sign. All I did was bump into this guy and he already made a rape reference. What should I do? I looked at him and started to slowly back away, just to bump into some guy that was behind me. When did he get back there? I backed away and looked at the both of them. I tried to get my way out of this by being sexy, but before I could say anything, the big guy grabbed me and covered my mouth. I kicked and tried to scream as they forced me into an alley way. I started to panic as he pushed me against the wall. I bit his hand and yelled for help, and all he did was look at me and gave me a sadistic smiled.

"With knee high boots, tight jeans and a tight top like this. You're practically begging to be touched."

He started to rip my camisole open, showing my bra. I started to cry, but suddenly I felt something burning in me. It was like something was giving me the will to fight for my dignity, or whatever was left of it. As he went to lick my breast, I trussed my knee right in his jaw. I heard it crack and saw the tip of his part of his tongue fly onto the floor. He dropped me and he grabbed his face. His friend looked at me and tried to grab me, but tripped over the guy on the floor. I started to run like crazy and yelled for help, but it was as if no one heard my cries. I started to think to myself, "Did anyone even care? Were they ignoring me?" I kept running and turned a corner, but as I looked ahead, my heart dropped. I saw a brick wall that I couldn't climb over. As I ran to the brick wall, I turned around and saw both of them. They looked pissed. It's over for me. As I just waited for my faith, someone came in-between us. I thought it was Batman, but when I got a good look, it was the Red Hood.

My mind asked a question for me, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

He turned around to look at me, but the thugs caught his attention.

The larger one asked, "Hey freak, why don't you mind you own business. Don't you see she's ours?"

The Red Hood looked at them and answered with violence in his voice, "She doesn't belong to anyone. If you know what's good for you, you'll know to get out of here."

They looked at him and laughed. The bigger thug took out a knife and pointed it at him. He tried to stab Red Hood with the knife, but the Hood dodged it. When he stepped back, the smaller thug skillfully moved around him and punched Hood in the chest. As I watched the fight, it was weird how in sync they were. I don't think these guys are just regular thugs. I continued to watch the fight in silence. I didn't want to attract needless attention to myself. As the fight continued, they managed to get a good hit on Hood. He was kicked in the chest and stared to fly my way. I jumped out of the way as his body hit the brick wall beside me. I went by his side to check if he was alright. He didn't say anything to me and just got back up.

The bigger thug started to run towards us. Hood started to run towards him and hit him only to realize that it was a distraction. The other guy jumped over them and ran towards me with anger and hunger in his eyes. I panicked and started to look around. I noticed Hood's taser was on the floor, it must have dropped when he hit the wall. I quickly picked it up and shocked the guy as he went to grab me. He fell to the floor and I gave him a kick to the balls. I was about to help Hood with the bigger guy, but when I looked up, he already won the fight. I went up to him and thanked him, but he didn't say anything to me. He just grabbed me and took me on to a nearby roof top. He dropped me on the roof. I looked at him as if saying "what the hell", but he spoke first.

The Red Hood asked me cautiously, "How did you know I died?"

I answered, "What do you mean?"

He responded quickly, "You said to me, 'Aren't you supposed to be dead?'"

I answer nervously, "Oh I did. That must have been the alcohol talking. Ha ha ha."

He looks at me and asks, "…. How do you know me?"

I quickly deflect the question, "Listen mister Red Hood sir. I don't know who you are, so can you please take me back to my hotel room."

He says, "Oh, you're a tourist."

My mouth moves before I can think, "No."

Shit.

He stares me down and questions me again, "Why are you at a hotel?"

I answer without thinking, again, "I'm homeless."

SHIT!

He responds, "Wow, not a lot of homeless people can afford to stay at a hotel."

This is going bad. I need to start choosing my words more carefully.

I quickly say, "Yeah, well I was lucky enough to find money lying around"

The Red Hood replies, "Wow, you found that much."

At that point I honestly didn't know how I was ever on honor roll at school.

He asks again, "Please. Just tell me how you know me."

My answer is, "We use to be friends."

He studies my face and says, "I don't remember you, plus I didn't tell my friends about this."

I fidget around, "Um..."

He asks, "Um, what?"

I finally tell him, "I feel awkward talking to you in my bra. Can I please go back to my hotel room?"

He answers by saying, "Well yeah I guess we can finish our conversation there."

That's not what I meant, but anything was better than staying here as he bombards me with questions. Maybe I can just slam the door in his face before he entered. Right? He asked me where I was staying and I showed him my key card. He looked at me and shook his head.

I took him up to the hotel room and noticed that people where giving us strange looks. I'm not surprised, my shirt was torn open and the Red Hood was with me. When we got to my room, I told him to stand back, that he was making me nervous. So he shook his head and took a few steps back. As he did that, I quickly opened the door, but before I could have slammed it shut, he stopped the door with his hand. He flung the door open and I stumbled back. He walked in and politely closed the door behind him. I looked at him. I wasn't scared. I knew he didn't hurt civilians, but I don't know what he saw me as at that point. He took off his helmet and revealed that he still had a domino mask. He grabbed a drink and sat down. He told me to put on a new shirt so we can talk. He seemed clam and that scared me. I went and took of my ripped camisole and cardigan and put on a red camisole. I stepped back in the main room and found that he was a little annoyed at my color choice. He motion for me to sit down next to him, but I decided to take a seat far away from him.

He started the conversation, "This is a nice room for someone that's homeless."

I replied, "Yeah."

He asked me, "How did you get it?"

I respond by saying, "Why do I ha-"

He cuts me off and asks again, "HOW, did you get this room?"

His tone scared and excited me, but I quickly shook off the feelings and blamed it on the alcohol. I sighed and told him the whole story. Not the "I'm from another dimension" part, but from having to stay at the motel and on. He looked at me in disbelief and in disgust.

His tone changes, "Ugh, cops are getting worse and worse. I guess it was a good thing Batman was there."

I say, "That's not true. Just because they were bad cops doesn't mean they all are."

He looked at me and shook his head.

He questions me, "Why are you even going into motels like that? Did you get into a fight with your mommy and ran away?"

I don't know how to feel about myself. One minute I'm a sexy, helpless, and clueless adult, then next I'm a foolish, helpless, clueless child.

I angrily respond, "Yes, I did get into a fight with my MOTHER and FATHER, but trust me when I say it's too late to go back to them."

He sarcastically replies, "Wow that must have been a BIG FIGHT."

I thought not being able to finish my sentences was annoying, but god talking to him is much worst.

I say, "Yes, it was."

He sighs, "Want to tell me about it?"

I answer quickly, "No. You're not my therapist."

The Red Hood responds with the same question from the beginning, "Oh, so you do have a mean side, but you're right. That's not what I'm here for. How do you know me?"

I answer like a broken record, "I don't know who you are."

He asks me a follow-up question, "Then how did you know I died?"

I answer it quickly, "I was drunk. It was just words I blurted out. I could have even said something else"

He asks, "Like What!?"

I say, "I don't know."

After asking me the fifth time, he got up and slammed his hand on the table. I jumped back in my chair. Before I had any time to react he hovered over and went right in my face. Thank god my skin tone hid the fact I was blushing, but it gave me an idea. I turned away as he went even closer to my face. I tried to get up and walked away, but he roughly grabbed my arm and sat me down.

He glared at me as he spoke, "This is going to be the final time I ask you and you better give me an answer. Or else."

I respond, "Or else what?"

He took out a little knife and pressed it against my throat. I stood still and started to get nervous. I finally decided to say something.

My answer began, "Okay! Okay. I know about you, because I've been stalking you."

He said, "What?!"

I begin again, "Yes, I love you. I loved you ever since I laid my eyes upon you. That's why when I saw you I was so shocked that you're alive, and now you're here with me."

I smiled and tried to give him a hug, but he pushed me away. I was a little relieved that a knife wasn't against my throat, but I had to keep this up. I looked at him and frowned.

I whispered, "Don't you love me? Don't you want me like how I want you?"

He angrily responds, "You're lying."

Oh no.

I ask him, "What makes you think that, Honey Bun?"

He growls, "Don't call me that."

I reply, "Sugar Cube?"

He studied me and I did everything in my power to look as if I was attracted to him, or at least obsessed.

He asks questioningly, "Why weren't you acting like this when we first met? Why didn't you try to hug me on the roof top?"

I quickly reply, "We were being attacked, I wasn't thinking about that."

He cautiously continues, "It seemed like you wanted to get rid of me."

I yell angrily, "DAMMIT, ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS ALL DAY JASON?!"

He stared at me as I quickly covered my mouth, but it was too late. He tensed up and started to approach me.

He lowers his voice into an interrogative tone, "How do you know my name?"

His look was more focused than ever. I stood up straight. I still had my bag and at least 800 dollars left on me, I have to find a way to get out of this room and soon. I looked at the clock, it's 7. I really hate mornings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This situation is starting to get out of hand, and I don't know what to say to him to get out of it. I looked around the room to see if I can distract him with something. Suddenly, something came to mind.

I begin my plan by saying, "I have to pee."

The Red Hood replies, "I don't care."

I asked him, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

He smirks and questions me, "I don't know, can you?"

My teeth clench and I ask him, "… May I go to the bathroom?"

He answers, "You have five minutes."

I tell him, "But I'm a female."

He sighs and gives in, "Fine, but if you're in there any longer than six minutes, I'll go in and get you."

I looked at him for a minute to see if he was serious.

The Hood looks at a clock and says, "Now you only have five, you better hurry up."

I ran into my room as he was talking and locked the door. I picked up the phone and dialed the number to the main desk. I started to hear him bang on the door.

He shouts, as he punches the door, "DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET!"

I ignored him. The phone began to ring, and then someone picked up the phone.

The desk person answers, "Hello, my name is Amanda Lopez, how may I help you?"

I speak quickly, "Please, send someone up to the suite on the tenth floor!"

She asks, "Who do you want me to send?"

As I was about to answer her, The Hood broke the door down and unplugged the phone.

He growls, "I'm going to make you regret the choice you just made."

As he walked over to grab me, I remembered that I still had his taser. I grabbed it from my bag and shocked him until he went down. While he was on the floor, I grabbed the rest of my money and left. I ran out of my room and frantically pressed the down button for the elevator. When the elevator finally reached my floor and opened, I turned my head and saw Mister Hood stumbling out of the room. He looked at me as his hands grasped the doorway. Even though he had his helmet back on, with the energy he gave off, I knew he was pissed. I dashed into the elevator and pressed the [L] and [|] buttons as fast and as hard as I could. I heard him getting closer and closer, panting like a wild animal. I crouched in the corner of the elevator, trying to hide myself, but the elevator closed before he made it.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt extremely relieved for a moment, but a sudden heaviness surrounded me. As if the weight of the world was on my head, and it wasn't a hangover, it was anxiety. I've only been here for two days and I already have many enemies, but no friends. As the elevator door opened to the lobby, I ran out of it and saw the door to the stairs open. I didn't even bother to look to see who it was. I ran out of the hotel and down the street. When I thought I was far enough, I started to relax again. Now I don't have any clothes, my temporary home has been taken from me after one day, and now I'm enemies with The Red Hood, most of the street thugs, and possibly even Black Mask, and I haven't even met the guy yet. I started to walk again without even knowing where to go anymore. I couldn't sleep out on the streets or someone will take my money. I can't go to another hotel and I don't have a credit card. The only choice I had left was another motel. I looked at my watch, it was now 8 o'clock. I went into a public bathroom, entered one of the stalls and closed my eyes.

A strange voice asks, "Having some trouble missy."

I opened my eyes. I recognize that voice!

Startled, I almost yell out, "It's you!"

I looked and saw the old lady. We were somehow back in the black and white room.

She laughs, "Well yeah, who else would it be?"

I reply, "I don't know. Are you taking me ba-"

She cuts me off, "No."

I yell this time, "WHAT?! Why not?"

She replies, "You said you wanted to go to the Batman universe."

I answer her, "I know, but I regret it. Everyone either hates me or wants to harm me"

She asks me, "Really? Who?"

I tell her, "The Red Hood, Black Mask, and a couple of street fighters and thugs."

She whistles and says, "Wow you really have a hard time making friends."

I say, "I know, so take me back, please."

She asks me a question, "Why, what's waiting for you back there?"

I look at her speechless, "…"

She follows up with another, "So why do you want to go back?"

I have no answer, "….."

She answers the silence with another question, "What would you do if the same things that are happening here happen over there?"

I stay mute, "…."

She nods and asks, "Please, listen to the words of a foolish old woman. Just because it's hard, doesn't mean you should give up. It's okay to run from some situations, but that doesn't mean you should run every time a situation arises."

I finally speak again, "Then, what should I do?"

She answers, "Stand up and fight for yourself. Freedom and happiness doesn't come easily for everyone."

I didn't want to hear that. I've been fighting and it's been getting me nowhere.

After a few seconds, I spoke up again, "Are you going to help me?"

She rummages through some stuff and says, "Yes. Here, take this."

She gave me a knife.

She continues to explain, "It's called a Jang Do. Where I come from, we use it for self-defense. I know you already know how to protect yourself."

I ask her, confused, "How do you know?"

She smiles and says, "If you didn't know, with how many enemies you claim you have, you would be dead right now."

I looked at her. All I did was watch a few action, violent, and kung-fu movies. You actually have to train, if you want to protect yourself. I only took a few self-defense classes, but that was it. I only know how to get away, not how to put up a fight. I wish I took kick-boxing or at least something that can be used to put up a fight, instead of just having to run away. What if I fight an opponent that doesn't have balls?

I closed my eyes and said, "Thank you."

When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the bathroom stall. She can't even stay around for me to thank her. I blink to see if I can go back to her, but I just stayed in the bathroom stall. I got up and I already knew that I had to get a new outfit. I used the bathroom and left. I stepped outside and went to a clothing store. As I walked inside, I knew that it was a place for Goths. A lady dressed in black, white, and purple approached me.

The store clerk welcomes me, "Hello, how may I help you today?"

I tell her, "Hi I'm looking for a fully black outfit that makes me look sexy and dangerous."

She says, "Okay."

You could hear her roll her eyes. We went around the store and picked out a few clothes together. I only wanted to buy one outfit until I got a new place I could call "home". It would be a hassle to carry around clothes with me, at the moment. I got a black pair of jeans, camisole, knee high boots, crop cardigan, and a black and blue scarf. I looked at the hair dyes and wondered what I should pick, but after a few minutes, I decided that I didn't want to change my hair color. Other than my eyes, my hair was the only thing that I liked. I picked up brown contacts, paid for everything, and then left the store.

I left to find a new place. After walking for three blocks, I found a gym. As I walked in, I found out that this place wasn't only a gym, but it had a spa as well. I passed by the desk without trouble. The lady behind it was too busy reading a fashion magazine to notice me. I went into the girls' locker room and looked around. I think this was every gym fanatics dream. I tried to open the door to the shower, but it was locked. I needed key card just to get into the bathroom. I looked around to see if anyone dropped theirs, but I didn't see any. As I looked around, a couple of girls enter the bathroom. They were so loud and into their conversation that one of the girls didn't even notice that she dropped her card. It's almost as if everyone in this gym is a little too care free. I waited for her to leave before I used her key card.

I picked it up and swiped it into the machine. As I walked through the door, I was startled. It was probably the most beautiful bathroom I had even seen in my entire life. Why is a gym bathroom this nice? I didn't think too much about it. I took a bath, put on my new clothes, threw out the old ones, and left. While I was leaving, the lady at the desk looked up and asked if I wanted anything.

I looked at her and said, "No I got everything that I wanted."

She looked at me confused, as I left the gym.

I went to a hair salon and got my hair done. That process was annoying. After what was 3 hours that they spent on my hair, I had to pay 400 dollars for a wash and set. Now I know why that gym's bathroom was so nice. This must be the Manhattan part of Gotham. As I left, I wondered what I should do to pass the time. While I was walking down the street, I noticed that someone was following me. I sensed their energy and by the looks of it, everyone else did too. This person was pissed. Everyone started to either look at the ground, or look away. I walked past a glass building to see who was following me and noticed it was the Red Hood, but instead of being in his costume, he was in normal clothes. His eyes were set on my back and he was getting closer. I picked up my walking speed and so did he. I went around the corner and saw a park. I started to run to the park. He was still walking, but it was like a horror movie. No matter how fast I ran, he was always right there. I went into a female bathroom and stayed in there. After five minutes, I heard a commotion outside.

A female voice said, "Pervert! Why are you standing outside of the girl's bathroom?!"

I heard his tone get low and seductive.

The Hood answered, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause you any trouble. Can you please forgive me?"

She started to lower her voice.

She smiles and said, "Yes, I can. Handsome."

He smiles back and asks, "Good. Can you do me a favor?"

She says, "Why yes I can sweet cheeks."

He points at the bathroom and asks, "There's a black girl in there, with brown hair and gray eyes. Can you get her out of there for me?"

She answers, "Why, yes. Yes I can."

I panicked, quickly took out my contacts, and put them in my eyes. I heard the bathroom door open. I didn't know how to feel or react. She was a big lady. Not fat, but tall and muscular. She grabbed me and picked me up off the floor with one arm.

She speaks, "Ah, yes, you are black with brown hair, but you have brown eyes not gray."

She dropped me on my feet. After checking the rest of the bathroom, she sneered and called me a weakling as she left. I started to look around for a way to escape as they started up their conversation again.

The muscular lady smiled and asked, "Hey Honey did you miss me."

The Hood answered, "Did you find the girl?"

His tone was back to normal.

She replied, "No, sorry. Forget about her, maybe you and me can shack up. If you know what I mean."

I found a small window to climb though, I just hoped I could fit. As I climbed up and through the window, my butt got stuck. But I managed to get through after pulling on a tree branch. I fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD'. As I got up, I saw the lady pass by where I was and she looked at me. I looked at her and noticed that one of my contacts fell on the ground. She called out to Jason and pointed at me.

She waved and said, "Hey sexy, I found the girl!"

I got up and started to run. I looked back and saw that the both of them were chasing me. At this point I wished I had sneakers, instead of boots that limited my leg movements. As I ran over a hill, I noticed that a spring festival was going on and I decide to run there. When I reached the crowd, I started to walk, making my way through. I was grateful that I was short at that moment. It made it easier to hide in the crowd. I turned around and saw them looking for me. I walked out of the crowd. I only took two steps and a truck just stopped right in front of me and the side of it opened. I looked at the truck and it started to play music. Even though the music was so loud that I thought I was going to go deaf, I heard someone yell, "THERE SHE IS!"

I started to run again, but this time I had music to motivate me. It gave me the urge to fight for myself, but I knew that that would be stupid. While I was running, I saw a tunnel and ran into it, just to find it to be a dead end. At this point, I swore that I was never going to go to Las Vegas. I ran up to the gate to see if can climb it, but it was futile.

The muscular lady spoke first, "Ah weakling, we finally caught you. Maybe if you just spent more of your time working out instead of being a ditsy little bitch, you could have defended yourself."

I quickly said, "He's using you to get to me. You do know that, right? He's just clouding your judgment right now. Please help me."

She started to say, "That's not t-"

But The Hood cut her off, "Get out of here, I don't need you anymore."

She angrily said, "What?"

He told her, "I said get out of here."

She angrily asked, "So, you're going to give me nothing for helping you?"

He sighed and said, "Listen. Thank you for your help but she's the only thing I want."

I stared at him. That was a strange choice of words. When I went to look back at the lady, she was glaring at me and spoke with such vile that I didn't know who I should be afraid of more at that point.

She angrily ranted, "Why is it always girls like you that get the guy? Stupid, foolish, and weak females that can't even defend themselves. Why am I never the one being looked at or talked to or taken out on a date? Why am I the only one being used? Why do people only use me? Why can't I find anyone?"

Her voice became so quiet at the end. I felt horrible. I understood what she meant. I understand what she was feeling. Not to have friends and to only be used. To be the pun of everyone's joke. I decided to speak up.

I began, "I know how you feel. I've been through it before. I don't have any friends either and you think it's good to be hit on by guys all the time. Most of them only want to have sex with you and will say anything to get in your head, just like he's been doing. I'm no-"

She roared, "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! All the girls like you that make fun of me. All the skanks that would flaunt their men in my face! This must be my lucky fucking day, because I'm going to finally be able to break a Barbie doll."

How am I going to get out of this? What if Jason decides that he'll let her have her fun with me before he stops her and takes me to one of his hideouts? As she grinned at me and cracked her knuckles, someone landed behind them.

The stranger spoke, "Stop what you're doing this instant."


End file.
